


Aurora

by wicked3659



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: Ray remembers Fraser telling him he felt suffocated in the city. You can't tell your best friend and partner something like that without him deciding to do something to help.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an article about the Aurora Borealis appearing in the US's upper midwest and felt inspired. Link in the main body.
> 
> Thank you to @KittKat for the beta.
> 
> References to Episode S04 E03 - A Likely Story - consider this sort of an inspired sequel.

[The US's upper Midwest is a little known region for spectacular aurora hunting](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/travel/destinations/north-america/united-states/where-to-find-the-aurora-borealis-in-midwest/?cmpid=org=ngp::mc=social::src=facebook::cmp=editorial::add=fb20200804travel-newtravelgreatlakesaurora::rid=&sf236529949=1)

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray!" 

"What!" Ray’s head snapped up from the magazine he was reading which he quickly hid under a shuffle of files. 

Narrowing his eyes at the concealment, Fraser forced himself not to ask and mentally filed that for later. "You were miles away," Fraser commented. "Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, great, you have a good day, Fraser? You look tired." 

Tugging on an ear, Fraser shifted his stance a little. "It has been rather trying, I have to admit but nothing untoward I can assure you."

"How about you tell me all about it in the car?" Ray got up and stretched, cracking a few stiff joints in the process. "I'm about done. You ready to go?"

"Yes Ray, more than ready."

Stabbing a thumb towards Welsh's office, Ray smirked. "You file your rep, repo, your rep… your report about running into that hold up without backup?" 

"My reprimand?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, "Right you are, Ray. Yes, I handed it to Lieutenant Welsh."

"He say anything?"

Fraser had the decency to look sheepish. "Just to refrain from placing myself in that kind of situation in the future."

"So exactly what I said?" 

"With much less colourful language, yes Ray."

Ray grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good then, let's pitter-patter, Fraser. I hear a pizza and a cold beer calling my name."

"I wasn't aware that you were suffering from delusions, Ray."

"Funny guy." Shooting his partner a look, he received an innocent deadpan in return as they headed to his car. Ray rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You finally decided to grow a sense of humour there, Fraser?" He teased.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying, Ray."

Ray caught the playful smile dancing briefly across Fraser's mouth and snickered. "Innocent Mountie, my ass. I think I'm a bad influence on you."

Fraser regarded him with bright eyes, "Ah, to the contrary, Ray. I find your influence both enlightening and vivifying." 

Laughing, Ray loosely draped his arm over Fraser’s shoulders. He had no idea what that second word meant, probably couldn’t pronounce it if his life depended on it but knowing Fraser it was probably something nice about him. "We're already getting dinner, Frase, there's no need to sweet talk me." He rounded his car and got out his keys.

"I was doing nothing of the sort--" Fraser stopped when Ray levelled a steady knowing look at him over the top of his sunglasses, across the roof of the GTO. "Ah, turnabout. Fair play, Ray," he smiled with amusement. 

"I thought so." Pleased with himself Ray ducked into the car. "Come on, shift gears, Frase, I'm starving and I got something I wanted to run by you." 

"Run by me?"

"Yeah, just an idea I had," he waved his hand dismissively. "It can wait until pizza, no rush." He made sure Diefenbaker and Fraser were settled in the car before he turned the key. "Now you were going to tell me about your day?"

Ray listened to Fraser detail the tedious preparations for the conference the consulate was organising while he drove. Fraser talked with his hands a lot, especially when he was telling stories but as he went on describing how Inspector Thatcher had almost made Turnbull cry over seating arrangements, his hands became still and ended up clasped in his lap. "Getting Turnbull to calm down took up most of my afternoon. Then there was the store robbery situation which you already know. As I said, Ray, it was a rather trying day."

Glancing over at his friend, Ray frowned. Fraser looked far away and who could blame him? "You hate it."

"I wouldn’t go that far, Ray. Hate is a strong word."

"Don't play coy with me, Fraser. Playing secretary to the Ice Queen, consoling unhinged Mounties, organising table decorations, that's not why you became a Mountie. You're a cop, Frase and that job is killing you. You can't hide from me, I'm your partner." Ray could feel Fraser's gaze on him but he needed to say it. "Maybe it's not like a physical actual death, but you know, the death of your soul or something, the longer you're forced to stay here."

Fraser frowned, once again surprised by the sensitivity and empathy Ray possessed. His voice was small and quiet when he finally found the right words. "While you make several salient points, Ray. There are also several things that I have come to enjoy about Chicago. My work has the flexibility of allowing me to liaise with you at the CPD, something which I get a great deal of satisfaction from. Coming to Chicago also enabled me to find a friend in Ray Vecchio which brought me a sense of family I had lost. And then there's my friendship with you, Ray."

"With me?" Keeping his expression neutral at the mention of Vecchio, Ray focused on driving. 

"Yes, Ray. Your friendship is extremely important to me. It has come to be a defining aspect of my life. I have not had many friendships in my life, which makes it all the more precious a thing that I do not want to lose."

"Right back at you, Frase," Ray didn't fight the smile that blossomed whenever Fraser talked about Ray and his friendship being important to him. He knew his feelings for his partner had gone beyond appropriate, but it had happened so gradually, so organically that Ray was in over his head before he had realised what had happened. "But you're still homesick and you feel trapped, am I right?"

"While I cannot deny a sense of yearning when I think about home, I would say that I make the most of the situation. I do not regret the choices I made that brought me here."

"You don't?" Ray asked in surprise.

Rubbing an eyebrow and smiling almost coyly, Fraser canted his head at Ray. "It brought me to you, Ray. How could I possibly have regrets?" 

Feeling a warmth spreading throughout his chest, Ray was certain he was the one blushing this time. "That hard to say?" He asked softly, a hint of playfulness in the question he had repeated more than once over the course of their growing, evolving partnership. 

"Never, Ray." 

God, he loved this man. The absolute resolution in those two simple words could have stopped Ray's heart right then, and he would have welcomed oblivion a happy man. Instead, his smile faded as he thought about Fraser camping in the park in the middle of the city a few months previous, telling him ghost stories because he'd felt suffocated in the consulate. "Being stuck here makes you miserable though, doesn't it?" 

The silence dragged on and Ray worried he'd pushed too far. "I get it though, you know," he continued in a nervous effort to fill the quiet and try to stop Fraser from focusing on what he didn’t have. Thinking of Fraser leaving made Ray uncomfortable and his chest feel tight. Although, he mostly put it down to heartburn as a result of hating being alone. "Being so far from what you know, feeling out of place, not knowing who you are, I get that."

"You do?" came the curious quiet question. 

"Yeah, you know, divorce sort of tears you out of everything you knew, rips apart who you've become and leaves you drifting. I was drifting when I took this job. Lost. Hell, it's why I took it."

"To escape, to run away."

It wasn’t a question but Ray answered it anyway. "Exactly."

"Do you still feel like you're drifting or lost, Ray?"

Thinking about it for a long moment, Ray cast a wistful smile at his partner. "Nah, not as much as I used to. I think keeping the right kind of company helps."

Fraser looked across at him and gave him a brief but brilliant smile. "Yes, you are quite right, Ray. I too often feel out of place and I don't greatly enjoy that feeling. But, as you said, having the right company does help alleviate that considerably." 

"Glad to hear it, Benton buddy." Ray patted Fraser's leg amiably and decided right there and then he was going to do everything he could to put that hundred-megawatt smile back on Fraser's face as often as he could. 

****

Relaxing on his sofa beside Fraser, stuffed full of pizza, the wolf curled up on his feet, Ray didn't think it could get much better. Then Fraser had removed his tunic, rolled up the sleeves of his Henley and just slumped into the cushions like someone had cut his strings. He sank bodily into Ray's sofa, all loose-limbed and sprawling, his shoulder brushing against Ray's as he let out a satisfied relaxed sigh and took a sip of the tea Ray had bought especially for him. 

It had gotten better alright, and Ray had never been happier to be proven wrong. He took a long swig of his beer to hide his shit-eating grin. He couldn't help it, this was pure greatness. "So, that thing I wanted to talk to you about…" 

"Hmm?" 

Ray shifted and sat up, turning to face Fraser. "I got some leave that I wanted to take and there's this place I want to go and I think it would be right up your street."

"You want to take a vacation on my street?" 

Making a face at Fraser, Ray lightly whacked his arm. "Don’t be obtuse, Fraser. I know you know what I mean."

Fraser smiled behind his tea and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Please, go on Ray." 

"It's your kinda thing, you know wildernessy. So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" He tried not to sound too hopeful but wasn't sure how successful he was. 

"Wildernessy, Ray?"

Ray grinned brightly and nodded. "Yeah wild and dangerous like you."

Fraser's eyes widened at that and he couldn't help but laugh. "You really want to spend your vacation time with me? Won't I endanger your life in wildly bizarre ways?" 

"Well when you put it like that, lemme think about it." Ray pretended to consider it seriously for a moment. "Um yeah, I would really like to." He didn't want to put Fraser on the spot so he backtracked a little. "If you want to that is, no pressure. I know you don't like to take time off work, but we hang out all the time, I just thought it'd be fun--"

"--I would like to very much, Ray," Fraser interrupted with a small smile. "I'll speak to Inspector Thatcher in the morning. Do you have the dates?"

"Yeah, I do. This is good, great." Ray sucked on his beer feeling restless with excitement.

"Where is it?"

"Hm?"

"The place you wanted to go?"

Ray's face cracked into a wide-open grin at his partner and tapped the side of his nose. "Not tellin'"

"But Ray?"

Holding up a hand to stop Fraser's protests, he shook his head. "Nope! Them's the apples, Fraser. You agreed to come no take-backs. Now you're just going to have to trust me." 

Clamping his mouth shut with a slight frown, Fraser sipped his tea. 

Ray nudged him playfully. "I promise you it'll be good. Trust me?"

Meeting his partner's earnest gaze, Fraser reluctantly nodded. "Of course I trust you, Ray."

"Good, so stop sulking. Your sad Mountie eyes aren't going to work on me tonight."

"Sad Mountie eyes?" 

Ray burst out laughing at Fraser's indignantly baffled expression and patted his knee in reassurance. "Drink your tea, Fraser and stop worrying. I'll take care of everything."

****

Drumming on the steering wheel, Ray hummed along to the radio as he drove. The trip was going to take a couple of hours which was fine. Diefenbaker was snoring on the backseat and Fraser had his nose buried in the map as he tried to work out where they were going. Ray had refused to tell him anything except what sort of things he would need to pack. He didn't mind him continuing to try to figure it out though, he knew it was driving Fraser crazy not knowing. Ray had stayed firm though, he wanted to surprise Fraser and he was going to even if it killed him.

He'd found an article in a magazine about this place, Voyageur's National Park, and how, at certain times of the year, Earth put on a very specific light show, the Aurora Borealis. Even this far south of the Arctic circle. There were no guarantees obviously, but once Ray had the idea in his head, he'd gone full Detective. He had found an Aurora enthusiast group on the Internet, checked the weather forecasts, called the park, made the reservations, hired the gear and planned the whole thing. He couldn’t give his partner Canada, but maybe, hopefully, he could give him enough of a taste of home that he wouldn't feel quite so homesick. 

Surprising Fraser, who was a master of observation and one with the little details, was not an easy task. There had been a couple of days there where Ray had to pull out the 'don't you trust me?' card. It was a low blow but it always stopped Fraser in his tracks. He got this awful guilty look on his face though, that Ray hated, and then spent the rest of the day bending over backward trying to erase. 

Fraser just wanted to help, and he was a control freak, Ray got that. The outdoors were Fraser's thing and he was probably taking it personally that Ray wasn't asking for his advice or including him in the planning. Nevertheless, Ray wanted to do this for him; wanted him to feel like he wasn't just passing through, that somebody cared about him and wanted him around, even if that somebody was only an American flatfoot with experimental hair. 

"How's the search coming?" He asked with a grin. 

Fraser gave him a pained almost needy look. "I have narrowed down the possibilities based on our current direction." 

"Guess I'll put you out of your misery," Ray shook his head in amusement. "Glove compartment." 

"You're telling me where we're going?" 

"Yep, go on, open it." Ray insisted. Telling Fraser the location now they were on their way wouldn’t spoil the main surprise. There's no way he could research it from the car and find out what might be in store for them. That was the main attraction for Ray, something that reminded Fraser of home; something big and wonderful that it would, however temporarily, erase that sad lonely distant look Fraser sometimes got in his eyes. 

Opening the compartment, Fraser pulled out a brochure for the park and Ray glanced at him as he read it all front and back. His heart quickened when a smile slowly took over Fraser’s face and he looked at Ray like he'd handed him the keys to Canada or something equally as precious. "Ray…"

"It sound good?" Ray kept his voice casual, determined not to show how suddenly nervous he felt. Fraser's dazzling smile directed at him made it a little harder to breathe, so he focused steadfastly on the road ahead.

"You did this for me." Fraser's voice was soft and Ray knew he wasn't asking a question but as usual, felt like he should respond anyway. 

"Yeah well, you said a few months ago you were feeling suffocated and you can't tell your friend and partner something like that without him wanting to do something about it. So I thought this would be good." His words came out in a rush, he didn’t want Fraser to feel weird about it. "I always used to go camping with my dad and I learned a lot from him being outdoors but I mostly remember sitting round the fire, him telling stories, just me and him, it was great. Figured we could do that, you could tell me more of your freaky Inuit stories about eating princesses, we could roast marshmallows, it'd be great." He paused and stole a glance at Fraser who was just smiling at him like a dork. "So you like the plan?" 

Fraser nodded and blinked a few times, looking down at the brochure in his hands. "I do, Ray, thank you kindly." 

Fraser's voice was soft and the mountie mask had slipped enough for Ray to see he was touched by the gesture. That made him feel warm inside and he smiled. "Good, that's good." 

"I thought you said you get a rash outside of the city?" 

Ray blinked at Fraser and barked out a laugh that made Dief whine in the back. "You remember that?"

Fraser was smirking at him and Ray loved the fact that he was relaxed enough to tease him. "I'll just put some cream on it," he snickered. "Whatever doesn't kill you right?" 

"True enough," Fraser chuckled. "I really do appreciate the thought, Ray." He added fondly. "It means a lot."

"Forget about it," Ray cast a pleased smile in his direction. "We're partners." 

****

**Voyageur's National Park**

Ray peered at the map and scowled. Sighing, he crouched down, spread the map on the ground and put on his glasses. His very useful internet group had detailed the best places in the park for a good view of the sky and that's where Ray wanted to take them. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to--" Fraser stopped when Ray held up his hand. 

"We talked about this, Fraser."

"Yes, I know but--"

"--No. No buts, you stay over there and no peeking," Ray commanded, he pointed a finger at his partner and glared at him until he let out a sigh. 

"As you wish, Ray."

"I do wish, very much so wish. Be a good Mountie and do as you're told," he smirked when Fraser actually rolled his eyes but stayed where he was.

Folding up the map and shoving it into his jacket, he took off his glasses and pointed through the trees. "We go that way, come on." 

Ray knew that Fraser was enjoying himself traipsing through the park when he started humming to himself as they walked. He'd started worrying that Fraser was sulking because Ray wouldn't let him help find the campsite Ray wanted to go to. Ray was very well aware of Fraser's superior wilderness skills, but he could read a damn map and he was going to do this, smug Mountie be damned. They'd only gotten turned around twice! 

*****

"Yes, here we are." He declared looking at the calm lake that lay before them. "Pitter-patter, Fraser, let's get our boat."

"Boat, Ray?" 

He didn't get an answer as Ray was already heading down to the rental shack and waving at the park ranger. 

As soon as Fraser reached the shack, Ray shoved a life jacket into his hands and chatted animatedly with the ranger about the weather conditions. Fraser just stared at his partner, mouth hanging open a little in bemused and slightly shocked awe. He knew for a fact Ray couldn't swim so the fact he had gone to this much trouble at the expense of his own comfort made something melt in Fraser's chest. 

"You uh gonna wear that or just swim to the campsite?" 

Fraser closed his mouth and ducked his head sheepishly. "Ah sorry, Ray," he quickly put the life jacket on and followed Ray to the ranger's water taxi. 

"You can rent a canoe," Ray explained as they got in the small boat. "But I uh didn't think I would be so good at that so I hope you don't mind the taxi."

"Not at all, a prudent decision. How long do we have at the campsite?" 

"Three days two nights, then Phil here will pick us up and bring us back to this trail." Ray ran a hand through his hair and threw a somewhat nervous smile at Fraser. "I hope it's enough time." 

Fraser didn't know what to make of that, enough time for what exactly? He didn't get the opportunity to ask either as Ray was already leaning forward and chatting to Phil at the front of the boat. 

**** 

An hour or so after being dropped off by their water taxi, Ray looked down at the map in his hands and then up at the small wooden sign in front of him. "Greatness!" He declared. "We're here, Frase'," he put the map away and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "You want to pick a good spot for our tent?" 

"Alright," Fraser didn't know how much more surprised he could be on this little trip but that had been Ray since the first day he'd met him. There was always something, however small, that surprised him about Ray. It was like solving a puzzle that had many intricate, interlocking pieces. Fraser didn't think he would ever get bored. 

They walked around the small tidy campsite. There were only two other tents that were visible. Fraser headed through the trees and found a lovely clearing by the lake. The view across the lake was quite spectacular in the setting sun. The water was dotted with small isles adorned with trees and the vast sky was clear and bright, golden orange rays dancing over the gently lapping water. "This is perfect," he declared almost to himself. 

"Great. I'll set up the tent. You make dinner," Ray was already gathering the gear out of his backpack before Fraser could respond so he set about making a small fire and getting out their supplies. 

Barely an hour later, they were sat in two clever foldable camping chairs that Ray had brought with them, sipping hot soup from tin bowls. The light of the sunset had all but faded leaving a faint smudge of orange on the horizon and the first stars of the evening were twinkling in the darkening sky above. 

Fraser had almost forgotten how many stars there were but, as the sky grew darker and his eyes adjusted, he found he couldn’t stop staring at them. Oh, how he'd missed a clear sky. 

"Pretty neat huh?" 

"Oh yes, it's beautiful," he agreed, glancing at his partner who was smiling and gazing at the warm fire. "Thank you again, Ray."

Ray waved a hand and his mouth twisted. "This is cool, better than a park in the city anyway."

"Very much so."

"So, you going to tell me a story?" Ray grinned. 

"If you like?"

"As long as it doesn't involve eating princesses; that was dark Benton buddy."

Chuckling, Fraser ducked his head. "Yes, perhaps the occasion calls for something lighter."

"I'm all ears, Frase," Ray wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and picked up the tea Fraser had made him, cupping it in both hands and taking a sip before giving Fraser an expectant look.

"Alright. There was once a boy whose name was Qalagánguasê. His parents lived at a place where the tides were strong. And one day they ate seaweed, and died of it."

"I said not dark, Fraser," Ray protested.

"Please, Ray, it's only the beginning."

Letting out a soft sigh, Ray rolled his eyes and gestured for Fraser to continue. 

"Qalagánguasê was without strength, the lower part of his body was dead. One day when the others had gone out hunting, he was left alone in the house. He was sitting there quite alone when suddenly he heard a sound. So he hid with great pains and while he was hiding, in walked a ghost."

"How did he know it was a ghost?" 

"I suppose he just knew."

Ray made a face. "How do you just know if someone's a ghost if they're like walking into your place like that?" 

"Ray, are you going to let me finish?" 

"Oh sure, go on, let's hear more about your not depressing ghosts." 

"Thank you kindly. Eventually, more ghosts came and he was afraid. They sat and they played and wrestled, told stories and laughed. As time passed, it became a pleasant way to pass the night. When the villagers began to return from hunting, the ghosts told him that, if he spoke not a word of them, he would regain his strength and there would be nothing he could not do." 

"Bet I can guess where this story's going, he’s going to spill it," Ray smirked. 

"Ray…"

"Right right sorry."

“What was that?” said one of the villagers. “It looked like a pair of feet vanishing away.”

“Listen, and I will tell you,” said Qalagánguasê, who already felt his strength returning. “The house has been full of people, and they made the night pass pleasantly for me, and now, they say, I am to grow strong again.”

Hardly had the boy said these words when the strength slowly began to leave him."

"Called it," Ray grinned. 

"Indeed, Ray. After that, they all got ready, and set out for their singing contest, and left the lame boy behind in the house all alone once again. And there he lay all alone, when his mother, who had died long since came in with his father.

“Why are you here alone?” they asked.

“I am lame,” said the boy, “and when the others went off to a singing contest, they left me behind.”

“Come away with us,” said his father and mother.

“Perhaps, it is better I do,” said the boy.

And so they led him out and bore him away to the land of ghosts, and so Qalagánguasê became a ghost. And his fellow villagers never saw him again."

Ray stared at Fraser for a long moment before exclaiming with a frown. "Fraser! How is that not dark?"

Rubbing his eyebrow, Fraser gave a very unmountie-like shrug. "Well, he was finally reunited with his parents and was no longer alone, Ray. Surely that constitutes a happy ending?" 

Ray deflated and gazed at Fraser with bright eyes. "Yeah…" he murmured with a sad smile. "Yeah, course it does." He looked back at the dying fire and frowned a little, mentally kicking himself for his big mouth. To Fraser who had lost both his parents and had admitted to feeling alone, that would be the best kind of ending. "Man, I'm beat," he announced to break the heavy silence. "Going to call it a night. How about you?"

Fraser smiled a little and looked out across the lake which reflected the velvet black sky adorned with what seemed like thousands of stars. "I think I'll stay up a little longer, Ray."

Ray followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. "Okay, g'night Benton." 

His smile widening a little more at the sound of his name on Ray’s lips, Fraser stole a look at his partner who was already turned away and climbing into their two-man tent. "Good night, Ray."

****

The next day was filled with exploring and hiking and Fraser getting altogether too excited about plant life. Ray couldn't remember the last time he had done so much walking and was doing his utmost not to complain about his aching feet and back and, hell, just all of him. Fraser seemed to have the energy of a little kid and just kept going. So when they finally stopped for lunch, Ray sat on the ground with a long drawn out groan. 

"Ray are you alright?" Fraser frowned with concern.

"It's nothing. Just sore," he cast a wry grin in Fraser’s direction. "Not used to walking this much you know."

"Oh Ray, you should have said something," Fraser came to sit in front of him. 

"It's no big deal." Ray waved off his concern and tugged his hiking boots off so he could massage his feet. "I'll be fine after we've rested and had something to eat." 

Fraser got out their lunch and handed Ray his with a thoughtful frown on his face.

Ray ignored it and continued to massage one foot with one hand while eating his sandwich with another. He let his eyes close and just enjoyed the peace and quiet and the finally not moving. He started when he felt Fraser take hold of his leg and stretch it out. "Uh, Frase?" 

"Shh, Ray. Eat your sandwich." 

Open-mouthed, Ray just watched as Fraser shifted and took hold of his foot. He deftly removed his sock, ignoring the squeak of protest that escaped Ray's mouth. 

"Eat, you need your strength for the walk back," Fraser ordered, glaring at Ray until he put the sandwich in his mouth.

Satisfied, Fraser returned his focus to Ray’s foot and began to massage it with a strong firm grip that had Ray practically melting into the ground before he could stop himself. 

Chuckling, Fraser quirked an eyebrow at his supine partner. "Good?"

"Oh so good," Ray drawled, uncaring how he looked or sounded. He would let Fraser do anything to him with those hands right at that moment. 

Pleased, Fraser switched to the other foot and was rewarded with Ray’s low groan of relief and rapture that rippled through him quite pleasantly. He massaged Ray's feet for a few moments longer before carefully extricating his legs from his lap. "Better?" He peered over at his partner.

Ray had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes were closed. "That was greatness, Frase. Where'd you learn to do that?" 

"When my grandmother got much older she would get pains in her hands and my grandfather didn't have the strength to massage them, so she showed me how." 

Sitting up, Ray gave his partner a shrewd look. "Warn a guy next time would you?"

"You didn't enjoy it?" 

"No, no I did!" Ray countered. "So much. I nearly went to sleep right here."

Smiling, Fraser canted his head. "That's not a bad thing, Ray."

"It is if you ever want to get back to camp again," he grinned. "Where's Dief?" 

"Oh frolicking, he's quite enjoying it up here. As am I, Ray."

"Really?" 

"Yes, I have found the entire trip to be quite invigorating."

Ray put on his socks and shoes and got to his feet. "Great. Come on before I change my mind and make you carry me."

"Well I could, Ray if you'd--"

"--Don't even go there, Frase." Ray laughed, already strolling back to the trail. 

"Understood."

****

Back at camp, Ray gazed up at the twilight sky and sighed. This was their last night in the park and the lights had been a no show. The trip, on the whole, had been great and Fraser seemed so much more alive and relaxed. It wasn't a great loss but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed. 

"Ray, your soup is getting cold," Fraser called out to him from the campfire. 

Sighing, he turned from the lake and sank into his chair. Accepting his bowl of soup, he smiled. "This has been fun."

"It has."

"We should do it again sometime."

"If you'd like to."

Looking across the fire at Fraser, Ray met his gaze. "Would you?"

"Of course, if you'd have me."

Grinning, Ray nodded. "Goes without saying, Fraser." 

They ate and talked and Ray told Fraser a Polish fairy tale about a glass mountain where, on top, a tree grew golden apples. "The apples were special because they would let the picker of the apple into a castle where a princess lived. Many knights had tried and failed and their bodies littered the bottom of the mountain."

"I thought you didn't like dark stories, Ray?"

"Shush, Fraser you don't get to judge."

"Right you are," Fraser smirked with amusement. 

"A knight in golden armor tried. One day, he made it halfway up, and calmly went down again. The second day, he tried for the top and was climbing steadily when an eagle attacked him. He and his horse fell to their deaths."

"Good Lord."

"Fraser!"

"Sorry."

"Afterwards, a young man not a knight killed a lynx and climbed with its claws attached to his feet and hands. Weary, he rested on the slope. The eagle thought he was food and flew down to eat him. The young man grabbed it by the feet. The eagle tried to shake him off, but failed. It carried him the rest of the way up the mountain. Then he cut off its feet and fell into the apple tree. The peels of the apples cured his wounds, and he picked more, to let him into the castle. The young man married the princess. The blood of the eagle restored life to everyone who had died trying to climb the mountain."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"A love story." 

"I guess you could see it that way," Ray shrugged. 

"Do you?" 

"I've never really thought about it," he admitted honestly. "Was just a story my grandma used to tell me whenever I asked about my granddad. He died before I was born." 

Nodding with quiet understanding, Fraser smiled softly. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"No problem, Fraser. Guess you're not the only one with freaky stories."

"I guess not." He looked up at Ray, who was poking the fire and just gazed at him for a long moment, feeling a warmth bloom inside him. He frowned and cleared his throat, pushing the feeling away. "I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Ray."

"Night," Ray called back with a slight frown at Fraser's abrupt mood change. He slouched in his chair and stared up at the stars. It was truly one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. There were so many. He could see now why Fraser missed all this nature; there was something intoxicating about it. After staring for a long while, Ray blinked, his vision blurry. He could have sworn the sky had moved. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, no the sky was definitely moving. 

He stood up and walked to the lake edge and just stared up at the sky, his mouth hanging open. This was nothing like he had ever seen. "Fraser!" He hollered.

"Ray?" Fraser popped his head out of the tent mumbling sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Get out here now!" He yelled back. "Quick!"

Hearing the urgency in Ray's voice, Fraser rubbed his face and scrambled to his feet, dressed only in his one-piece long johns. He jogged over to Ray, filled with worry. "What is it?" 

Ray pointed up, his eyes fixed on the sky. "Look!" 

Fraser followed his gaze and gasped. "Oh my." 

The Aurora Borealis snaked across the black sky. Green and violet tendrils undulated, rippling like waves on a shore. The eerie green lights danced languidly across the sky, leaving Fraser so breathless and mesmerised by their grandeur and so stunned by the sight of them that he took hold of Ray's hand as if to anchor himself to reality.

Ray glanced down at his hand and wondered, not for the first time that night, if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Fraser's hand felt warm and solid in his, so he curled his fingers around it and gave it a squeeze. Looking back up at the sky he let out an awestruck laugh. The lights in the sky were graceful, smooth, winding and weaving over each other like partners in a beautiful cosmic dance. "I was worried we wouldn't get to see it," he whispered. 

Fraser turned to look at his partner, his eyes wide. "You knew?" 

"I hoped."

Ray gave him a radiant smile before his eyes were drawn back to the display above them. "It's incredible. So beautiful."

"Yes," Fraser let his gaze linger on Ray, noting how the green and gold light highlighted his pale skin and golden hair. "Yes, it is." Ray had done all of this, planned all of it for him with only the hope he could give Fraser a reminder of home and make him feel less alone. Licking his lower lip, Fraser felt something inside of him crack wide open and he squeezed Ray's hand tightly as he looked once more to the skies. The feeling spread throughout his body as the lights stretched across the vast expanse of the heavens, both terrifying and exhilarating him in equal measure.

Unable to breathe, he turned to Ray and reached up to caress his cheek and jaw, causing Ray to turn his head and stare at him in confused surprise. 

"Frase?" Ray's voice caught in his throat at the sight of longing and promise in those dark blue eyes gazing intently at him. 

Keeping tight hold of the hand in his, Fraser stepped closer, cupping Ray's face gently. He pressed a brief soft kiss to Ray's slightly parted mouth, pulling back ever so slightly to look in Ray's eyes again; looking for any sign of reluctance before he kissed him a second time and a third, tender and slow, catching the low moan that escaped Ray's mouth. When he felt an arm curl around his neck and shoulders drawing him closer, he deepened the kiss. Releasing his hand, he wrapped both arms around Ray's slender toned body, holding him tightly as they melted into each other. 

Ray felt like his body was filled with the northern lights, dancing and weaving through him, making his breath quicken and his heart race. This was so much more than he had hoped for. He'd wanted to show Fraser, Benton, Ben a little piece of home, he definitely wasn't going to complain if Ben had realised that home had been by his side all along. 

Above them the green, violet, golden rays of light continued their elegant dance across the sky, forgotten by the two men lost in each other's embrace below. 


End file.
